Let the sun fall down all around you
by blue-eyed-wanderer
Summary: They swore that they would not let nothing come between them, there love would survive all but in the end love is just a word or is it?
1. Default Chapter

This is not the begginning of the story just a little snippet of whats to come i want to know what people think before i start from the begginning creating the complete story :) so tell me what you think.   
  
Draco stared over at her during Breakfast he gazed at her delicate features, the way her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on a page she was reading, the way the light fell about her hair lighting up the golden tints in her hair. He tried to take her all in, sketching her into his mind so it could remain there for ever more.   
  
It had been a few days since the news of his father and other death eaters ecaping Azkabam just like Black had those years back. The news of his father escaping had filled Draco with dread he knew that soon his father would make contact with him something that he would not be able to ignore. The thing that worried him the most was him finding about his and Hermione's relationship his father would be enraged and would put a stop to it, Voldemort would be told. A shiver crawled down his spine as he thought of Voldemort he had noticed the mugblood Hermione more than Harry's other friends, he seemed to be more threatend by her than others and why shouldnt he be? It was already well known that Hermione had become an powerful witch aswell as well as brave a loyal friend who stood by the boy who lived.   
  
So many things were going through his mind, Draco ran a hand through his silver locks in frustration as he thought now of the prediction, the vision Hermione had shared with Professor Trelawney. He then focused back on Hermione and sighed they had not spoken once about his father escaping or about the vision not about anything which involved the Dark Lord, she once said she could talk to him about anything so why was she avoiding him about this? They needed to talk about it he wanted to tell her about his fears, listen to her fears be comforted by her soothing voice and her realistic ideas of solving there problem which they now faced.   
  
He could just finish it, hurt her, drive her away to protect her but his own selfish thoughts of not having her to talk to, to hold forced that idea away for the time being, laying at the back of his mind. He then noticed that she was now walking away from the Gryffindor table and now was heading out of the great hall. He quickly stood up and hurried up to catch up with her ignoring the stares that followed him 


	2. Chapter one

(Thankyou everyone for your reviews. Here is the first chapter of 'Let the Sun fall down all around you" i hope you enjoy it)  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut and scowled at the front cover as if expecting it to cower. "It's stupid Snape giving us this potions essay that has to be over two foot long and expecting the whole of the group to finish it by friday when it is already wednesday. Especially when it seems there is only one stupid book about it in the Library and that's been taken out", Hermione stood up, put the book she had been flipping through trying to find the right information back where it belonged and sat back down rubbing her temples trying to release her frustration.   
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at thier friend who stared at them both expecting them to give her some form of comfort. Realising that they were not going to she continued "She" she gestured towards the Librarian "Wont even tell me who has taken out the book so i can't go and ask who ever has it if i can use it after them". she said angrily putting her parchment away in defeat.   
  
"I would not worry to much Hermione it's only potions" Ron said trying to comfort his friend who was now turning a very fine shade of red in anger.   
  
Harry knew Ron could of said one of the worst things to Hermoine when she was like this and waited for the explosion closing his eyes. "Only Potions" she spluttered staring at Ron as if he was mad "Ron i need the grades and i don't particularly want to spend an evening with Snape in detention when i could be doing some vital research for something else" she said loudly ignoring the hushes from the librarian.   
  
"Looking for this?"   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione then noticed that Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle had walked over, Malfoy smirked waving the book hermione had been looking for in his hand. Hermione groaned covering her face with her hands and shaking her head, this was just her luck Malfoy had it. "I would let you borrow this but i think this essay is going to take me all tonight and the next besides i would not want a slimey Mugblood to get her filthy hands on it, you might ruin it". Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, flexing thier muscles daring the three to answer back.  
  
Ron turned red and stood up taking out his wand and pointing it to Malfoy's chest "If you dare call her that again i'll curse you"  
  
Harry quickly stood up grabbing Ron's arm directing the wand away from Malfoy's chest "I think you better leave" he said quietly staring at Malfoy.   
  
"And you think i'm going to take orders from you Potter?", he said taking one step forward his lips curling into a sneer "Don't think i'm not going to get you back for what you did to my father".  
  
"He only got what he deserved" Hermione said angrilly standing up glaring at Malfoy who turned to her and walked over to her his eyes flashing dangerously. Hermione tried not to show any fear as Malfoy stood right infront of her so close she could almost feel his breath.   
  
"Nervous are we Granger", he said mockingly "You think he got what he deserved? Far from it. I wish he had managed to do one thing before Potter decided to name my father". He leant closer so his lips were near her ear "Make you dissapear Granger". Malfoy then turned around and walked to the entrance to the library "Crabbe, Goyle come on i think i would prefer to do my essay in the common room" Grabbe and Goyle looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione one last time before following Mafloy.   
  
"The Jerk" Hermione said, shaking with anger, nothing could describe what she was feeling before she didnt think you could truly hate someone this much but she had been wrong. She loathed him, she was repelled by him, she was sick of him, he disgusted her with a passion. "I hate him".   
  
Later on that evening Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room. Ron had challenged Harry to a game of Wizard chess. They were both deep in the mood of battle and were concentrating hard on out smarting each other. Hermione was curled up in one of the arm chairs near the fire reading a book she had brought with her from home but everytime she tried to focus on the story her mind wandered back to what happened earlier on in the library and every time she thought about it she became more furious, more enraged with his silly smirk and his childish behaviour. "You would think he would of grown up now hes sixteen" she muttered trying again to focus on reading.   
  
"What?" Harry said looking up at Hermione while Ron moaned as Harry's knight attacked one of his castles.   
  
"I mean you would think after all these years and us now being in the sixth year of Hogwarts he would of grown out of his name calling and childish behaviour" Hermione said looking at Harry.   
  
"Are we still talking about Malfoy" Ron said looking up "Can't we talking about something else?" He then bit his bottom lip concentrating on his next move.   
  
"I just think he needs to grow up thats all" Hermione said hotly "We have only been back for three weeks and hes being more annoying than ever".   
  
"This is Malfoy, what do you expect Herm?" Harry said grinning at her, he then cursed under his breath as Ron had beaten him again.   
  
Hermione sighed as she watched her two best friends, Ron gloating over his success while Harry frowned. "I'm going to bed" she mumbled getting out of the comfy chair and closing her book "I'll see you both in the morning".   
  
"Night Hermione" Ron said not looking up, they had just started a new game.   
  
Harry watched Hermione as she dissapeard the stairs to the girls bedroom with a frown on his face, Hermione lately had been letting things bother her a lot more than they should. Something was up and he didn't understand why Hermione had not told them.   
  
"Pass us the toast will you Hermione" Ron said with a mouthful of food which made some of the female Gryffindor's frown in disgust.  
  
Hermione picked up the toast and almost threw it at him, while trying to concentrate on reading "Don't eat with your mouthful" she mumbled.   
  
Ron stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed the toast spreading strawberry jam all over it while mumbling about how people should at least look at people when there scolding them. Hermione looked up and smiled as she watched Ron mumble "Sorry if i'm being slightly moody" she uttered.   
  
He looked at her and smiled "It's ok me and Harry just want to know whats wrong thats all".   
  
"Were worried about you Hermione" .   
  
Hermione sighed looking at Harry "Shouldn't we be more worried about you Harry? you are the one who found out earlier this year that" she glanced around making sure no one was listening "That your destined to kill Voldemort amongst other things".   
  
Harry looked down at his plate he had been trying to forget all that Dumbledore had said he still had not forgiven the headmaster for keeping it a secret from him for all these years though he was trying to forget, the prophecy stayed clear in his mind like it had all summer   
  
The one with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches....born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows what...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.   
  
Hermione looked sympathetically at him and then stood up "Im going to go and get ready for Transfiguration you two coming?  
  
(Well here is the first chapter sorry that nothing really exciting has happened yet, im trying to stay true to the characters as much as i can, of course there are going to be a few slight ultering changes to fit in with the story. Please review and say what you think :@) 


End file.
